Nigel West Dickens
is a Major character in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, is also a Multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Redemption' section of the Outfitter. Background West Dickens poses as a traveling salesman when he is really a con man and is purported to have unique miracle cures for many medical and psychological problems, which he calls Nigel West Dickens' Elixir. He is an impeccable dresser and travels in an opulent emblazoned stagecoach. Interactions Red Dead Redemption John Marston, after having worked with Marshal Leigh Johnson to clear Pike's Basin, is tipped off by deputy Eli that West Dickens has gone missing. He states that West Dickens is missed by his repeat customers in Armadillo. Marshal Johnson equates West Dickens with a drug dealer. Marston finds West Dickens having been shot and exposed to the elements not far from his stagecoach south of Coot's Chapel, and returns him to the doctor in Armadillo while fighting off bandits who want to finish the job. Despite Marston's personal dislike of him, West Dickens becomes the central networker and orchestrator of Marston's plan to assault Fort Mercer. West Dickens puts Marston in contact with Seth Briars and Irish, as well as supplying his newly armored stagecoach as a Trojan horse to deceive the outlaws. After the assault on Fort Mercer, West Dickens suggests that he intends to travel abroad, having exhausted customers in the New Austin region. He is later seen in Blackwater, being arrested for possession of narcotics. John recognizes him and tells the officers to release him, stating he helped him catch Bill Williamson. One of the first newspapers that can be bought in 1911 has an article about Dickens' "miracle tonic," stating it possesses extraordinary healing powers, saying a woman with one leg grew back her lost limb, and a man on his deathbed got up and went to the nearest brothel with the vigor of a 14 year old boy. It can be assumed that Dickens has greatly exaggerated, if not outright fabricated, these feats. Undead Nightmare In the DLC Undead Nightmare, He is first seen at Fort Mercer trying to sell his Elixir for 100 gold coins, claiming it cures the Zombie plague, and repels zombies. He sees John and tries him to play along with his act but John ends up saying 100 coins is too much for a drink, and threatens him with his revolver to give people a free sample of the Elixir. So Dickens has no choice but to give the customers free samples. He and John go to watch a man try to go out to see if it works. He is then killed and eaten by a horde of zombies, who have been attracted by the elixir. Nigel gives John a bottle of elixir. Then John has to find plants to make more so he can get Zombie Bait. He then finds Nigel not far from Fort Mercer on his stagecoach trying to kick a Zombie away from him. John finds it amusing but eventually kills the zombie. Then he gives West his plants and in return Nigel says he now needs Metal scraps and rides off. After you get the scraps, John Marston would see Nigel hiding under his stagecoach saying that people threw him out of town, calling him a fraud and so on. He then gives John a Blunderbuss and says he is going to attempt to go to Mexico because he heard it was Zombie free. After a few days you then find him sitting by a fireplace in a wrecked house. He says all the bridges are closed and that the army is leaving to go to Mexico soon but he cannot go with them due to his age. After convincing Marston to get a army uniform from some army deserters and the go to Mexico. Nigel then bids Marston a farewell and states that he will probably go somewhere else. He then grabs his bag and walks off. John doesn't see West Dickens again after this. Mission Appearances ;Red Dead Redemption *"Old Swindler Blues" (Boss) *"You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit" (Boss) *"Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" (Boss) *"Can a Swindler Change His Spots?" (Boss) *"The Sport of Kings, and Liars" (Boss) *"The Assault on Fort Mercer" *"We Shall Be Together in Paradise" *"Bear One Another's Burdens" ;Undead Nightmare *"A Cure for Most of What Ails You" (Boss) *"American Imperialism" (Boss) Trivia *His appearance, character , voice and mannerisms seem to be based upon the actor/comedian W.C. Fields. His outfit is also very similar to Fields' most popular role as "Mr Micawber" in the original David Copperfield ''film. Also, Fields played many con artists in his films, one in particular involves Fields' character peddling a "miracle elixir". *Despite his outward opulence, West Dickens seems to know several shady characters, such as Seth and Irish. This may just go with him being a con artist. *When West Dickens is being arrested in Blackwater, he is arrested on the charges of narcotics. *At the end of "Can a Swindler Change His Spots?", he can be seen urinating on the ground. *West Dickens' voice actor, Don Creech, played the infamous Mr. Sweeney from the Nickelodeon show "Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide." Both characters are men of science, as Mr. Sweeney was a science teacher and West Dickens pretended his elixir was a new scientific discovery. *Although Marston initially hated Dickens, he calls him a "harmless old fraud" when he frees Dickens of his arrest in Blackwater. Marston most likely, despite disliking Dickens' lifestyle, probably sees him as an ally, if not friend, due to his help on the assault on Fort Mercer. *He appears in the ''Undead Nightmare DLC and has added new "ingredients" to his elixir which makes the undead more attracted to it instead of it being used to repel them. *When John introduces himself in "Old Swindler Blues", West Dickens recognizes John as an outlaw. *As seen in Undead Nightmare Nigel West Dickens apparently owns a small valuable item, as he has a small box that he handles very carefully, with rattling come from the box Gallery Rdr nigel dickens.jpg|West Dickens selling his wares File:Nigel_and_John.jpg red-dead-redemption-westdickens.jpg File:West Dickens in Black Water.jpg|West-Dickens being arrested in Blackwater. Rdr false testimony01.jpg Rdr false testimony06.jpg Rdr false testimony10.jpg Rdr false testimony29.jpg Rdr false testimony33.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans01.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans03.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans05.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans08.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans10.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans13.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans20.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots03.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots14.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots18.jpg File:Rdr_sport_kings_liars04.jpg File:Rdr_sport_kings_liars06.jpg File:Rdr_sport_kings_liars08.jpg File:Rdr_sport_kings_liars12.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer06.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer16.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer17.jpg Rdr together in paradise03.jpg RedDeadRedemption_westdickens01.jpg|Dickens and John thumb_big_wide_b09577cc840bc1e3a4a253142681dea5.jpg|Portrait with quote Quotes ' to Nathaniel Johnston}} es:Nigel West Dickens Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer characters Category:Undead Nightmare